Kingdom Spirit Blade Hearts
Kingdom Spirit Blade Hearts & Bible Blade Supreme Trinity DxD Maximum Revolutionary Superior Grand Master Genesis Storm: Awakening of The True Successors & The Rising Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Warriors In All of Existence is a fan fictional mega multi-crossover series. Rias Gremory is the heir and successor of The Devil Queen Lilith. Rias has vast amounts of power. Rias is an ultimate class devil. Rias is said to surpass her predecessor along with Grayfia, Katerea, & Serafall. Medaka Kurokami is one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Organization, Grigori. Medaka is also one of The First True Fallen Angels. Medaka is an Archangel class Fallen Angel. Kagome Higurashi ia the daughter of The Archangel Michael. Kagome is an Archangel class Angel. Kagome is said to rival the might of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True DxD, Great Red along the Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa & The Vampiric Devil, Houvdon. Plot Neo Soldiers & Maximus Generals Sun Soldiers *''Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon & Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun & Sun Raid Maximus'' *''Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar & Nova Fire Maximus'' *''Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol & Solar Blade Maximus'' *''Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris & Halo Blaze Maximus'' Neo Soldiers *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury & Blizzard Storm Maximus'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tsunami Burst Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Soul Raid Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Storm Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tidal Rage Maximus'' *''Rachel Astarias / Neo Sailor Hyperion & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel & Holy Blade Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Lilith & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Twilight & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Null Void Maximus'' *''Tier Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard & Wild Cross Maximus'' *''Satellizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinity Charge Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Metalix Prime Maximus'' Digi Destined Original Members *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, Weregarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birddramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, LotousRosemon Burst Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon True Excalibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / QueenMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SaberDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cheruibmon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Saivor Mode'' *''Richard Kurursaki & Ruydamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, BolshackOwryumon, BolshackOwryumon SaurmaiMode, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Infinity Ouryuken'' *''Lucy Suzakubachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, ArchSpiritmon, ArchSpiritmon Holy Cross Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon Blast Mode, HolyBeelzebumon, HolyBeelzebumon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, KingAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Infinity Ouryuken'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon, CieloGaogamon Holy Saint Mode'' *''Edward Takaishimura & Kirumon'' **''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, SovereignKingdramon, DivineKingdramon, DivineKingdramon Xiaolin Dragon God Mode'' *''Dawn Shadows & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunaDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipsalOlympianmon'' *''T.J. Yamamoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, KingEtemon Victorious Buddha Mode'' *''Brandi Suzakubachi & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, CelestialLaylamon, CelestialLaylamon Holy Faith Mode'' *''Adam Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fanasiomon, KingFantasiomon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Sabrina Suzakubachi & Lightmon & Darkmon'' **''Luminadramon & Shadowdramon, HolyLuminadramon & DarkShadowdramon, DivineLuminadramon & InfernalShadowdramon, BlitzLuminadramon & PhantomShadowdramon, Twilightdramon, UltimaTwilightdramon, UltimaTwilightdramon Supreme King Mode'' Autobots Four Ships Alliance Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Soul Society Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Legendary Deulists Pretty Cure Section 13 & The J-Team Pandora Night Riad Public Security Section 9 Justice League Loonatics Avengers Keyblade Guardians of The Realm of Light & The Realm of Darkness ThunderCats Time Space Administration Bureau Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Holy Knights Juraian Royal Family Deviluke Royal Family Worlds Alternate Version * Kingdom Spirit Blade & Bible Blade Hearts Supreme Trinity DxD Maximum Universal Superior Grand Master Imperialistic Revolutionary Genesis Storm: Awakening of The True Successors & The Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Warriors In All of Existence Notes *The Gusnhi Quintuplets are born into a wealthy family, but they still retain their good characteristics. Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Disney Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Final Fantasy Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Series Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm